AntiRomance
by kyokichi
Summary: ¡Por y para los que nos aburrimos de las escenas rosas del USUK!. Pequeños drabbles para quitarnos lo empalagoso de la pareja.
1. La escena romántica de la confesión

**La escena romántica de la confesión **

Era una tarde fresca en las afueras de Nueva Inglaterra, el viento soplaba pero no demasiado, haciendo que pequeñas hojas en colores otoñales volaran por toda la escena mientras pequeñas gotas de agua salpicaban sobre el suelo, producto de la lluvia que empezaba a menguar; Alfred corría con paraguas en mano en un vano intento de mantenerse resguardado del agua, trataba alcanzar al ingles quien se encontraba varios metros adelante -¡Arthur, espera!- gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

El joven extranjero al escuchar su nombre, detuvo sus pasos, girando su rostro hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz, haciendo que el viento meciera sus cortos y rubios cabellos de manera traviesa; quiso articular palabra pero fue detenido en el intento, el chico lo había alcanzado, mirándose frente a frente.

El portador del paraguas, aun con este en mano, desvió la mirada y se mordió levemente el labio inferior; el de ojos verdes no comprendía que le ocurría, solo le veía tartamudear -I love you!- exclamo finalmente a todo pulmón y soltando el paraguas, abrazo al culpable de sus desvelos.

Nuevamente el viento hacia de las suyas, acarreando mucho mas hojas alrededor de la pareja, algunas aves cantaron pese a que se encontraban en otoño y la casi menguada lluvia se detuvo por completo, anunciando lo que sería una escena inolvidable.

-estas empapado- dijo con su voz monótona el ingles –apártate, no quiero que me arruines mi traje nuevo- ordeno, sujetando el brazo de su captor, intentando apartarlo.

Alfred parpadeo y tomo distancia, viendo la expresión seria y casi inexpresiva del otro. Arthur suspiro y vio la hora en su reloj -¿era todo?- preguntó secamente, como si aquella escena fuera algo común.

-supongo- respondió algo desalentado el chico.

-bien, entonces nos vemos el próximo mes América- se despidió la nación inglesa, retomando nuevamente el camino.

-¡llámame Alfred!- exclamo el de gafas -¡es mas romántico!-

-Fuck you bloody wanker!- fue la respuesta del ingles quien levanto su brazo izquierdo al aire, emulando el saludo que una ciudadana estadounidense había vuelto tan famoso: la britniseñal.

* * *

Hola hola, nuevamente por aca con una historia diferente a las que se ofertan por estos lugares. Como es mi primer intento de este tipo, no se me ocurren muchas cosas asi que si tienen ideas de "antiromance" para esta pareja, por favor haganmelas saber para usarlas, claro esta, al final del capitulo dejare un agradecimiento a la persona de la idea :).

Saludoooos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :). PD: le dedico el fanfic a maestro_jedi quien fue el que me dio la maravillosa idea, ¡graciaaas!


	2. Noche de Copas

Aclaro: soy fan del USUK, no crean que odio a la pareja x.x

Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a su guapo creador (hima-sama 3)

* * *

**Noche de Copas**

La reunión mensual hacia horas había terminado, Alfred decidió acompañar al ingles a un bar local, según este, necesitaba revisar si las bebidas de su casa que servían en el país anfitrión, es decir Estados Unidos, no estaban alteradas y conservaban el nivel estándar Premium que uno como consumidor frecuente necesita o en pocas palabas, tenía ganas de pasar la noche bebiendo.

El chico veía como el extranjero engullía todo el líquido etílico de todas las botellas que el barman le entregase, hasta la fecha se impresionaba como no había muerto de cirrosis, oh claro, era una nación, es ilógico que muera de eso aun así, sintió pena por sus ciudadanos. Perdido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada centrada en su acompañante, empezó a notar como su largo, fino y níveo cuello se movía en un vaivén hipnotizante así como pequeños y marcados caminos del líquido nacían de las comisuras de sus labios, descendiendo lenta y sensualmente por la piel de este.

Tragó saliva y movió de un lado al otro su cabeza, intentando ahuyentar todos los malos pensamientos que se albergaron en esta –es hora de irnos- propuso antes que la situación pasara a peores.

El ingles levanto el brazo con el que sostenía un gran tarro de cerveza –aun estoy sobrio- dijo descaradamente aunque su rostro y su voz dijeran lo contrario –otra ronda por favor- ordenó. Algo molesto, el anfitrión regresó a su lugar y continuó observando al mayor quien empezaba a sentir calor por lo borracho que empezaba a estar.

-¡que calor hace!- se quejó, jalándose en cuello de la camisa hacia afuera al tiempo que giraba su cuello. Alfred veía desde su lugar como el ingles empezó a aflojar su corbata, dejándola colgando descuidadamente alrededor de su cuello así como también, como se desabrochaba el primer botón de su camisa, permitiendo asomarse un poco mas de piel de la que este suele mostrar en público.

Las horas pasaron y el ingles empezaba a decir improperios e incoherencias pese a eso, se negaba a soltar el tarro que parecía estar pegado a su mano.

-ya es hora de cerrar señor- anuncio el barman, señalando el reloj de pared el cual indicaba ya las dos de la madrugada.

-sí, gracias, ahorita nos retiramos- respondió el de gafas quien se encontraba bastante sobrio.

Ejerciendo presión, le arrebato al ingles el tarro que traía en mano y luego de pagar la cuenta, se retiro caminando junto a este quien se tambaleaba de manera errante y casi chistosa – hab-hip un hip barc-hip- intento cantar, en esos momentos era un borracho feliz.

-un barco chiquito~- complemento, uniéndose a la canción que el chico solía cantarle a la hora de dormir. Inglaterra detuvo sus pasos, pareciera que su interrupción lo había molestado -¿iggy?- dijo inseguro.

El de ojos verdes se giró, caminando apresuradamente hacia él, casi sin tambalearse y se acerco a su rostro, mirándolo de frente –Alfred…- menciono, dejando salir un poco de su aliento etílico.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, azul con verde, verde con azul; los grillos que cantaban dejaron de hacerlo y la luna brillante y grandota se escondió tras algunas nubes dejándolos en privacidad. El de gafas trago saliva –¿Ar-Arthur?- opto por usar el nombre humano de este.

El menor aun sin apartar su mirada, lo tomo de los hombros, ejerciendo presión sobre estos y haciendo que el mayor se inclinara ligeramente hacia él. El de ojos azules analizo la situación, un hombre serio, con mirada vidriosa, con sus labios entrecerrados, con la corbata desanudada, con la camisa tan abierta que le dejaba ver a cabalidad su clavícula y sumándole a todo esto, su total guardia baja debido al alcohol, definitivamente parecía ser un intento de seducción.

Confiado que aquello era lo que el ingles traía en manos, decidió tomar ventaja y haciendo lo mismo que el otro había hecho, lo acercó más hacia él, haciendo que sus rostros casi chocasen el uno contra el otro –Al-Al-Alfred- susurró con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entre abiertos, completamente rojos y sus ojos verdes ahora cristalinos.

-Arthur- respondió el otro, maravillado que lo nombrase como hacía mucho había dejado de hacerlo y como tanto le había pedido que lo hiciera.

-Al-Alfred- nuevamente susurro, ahora con su voz más entrecortada y su rostro aun más febril.

Lentamente el de gafas fue acortando distancia mientras observaba el rostro de su ex–tutor tornarse rojo, naranja, amarillo y finalmente verde. Arthur agacho la cabeza, apoyándola en el mentón del mayor.

-está muy apenado- pensó el de gafas, riendo traviesamente.

De pronto, unos sonidos raros empezaron a brotar de la boca del menor junto a un líquido de fuerte olor etílico, de consistencia viscosa y algo espeso, el cual fue a parar a ropa del mayor. Alfred vio con asco como lo que parecía ser un intento de seducción solo era un aviso por parte del otro de querer vomitar.

El ingles continuó vomitando, su organismo ya no toleraba más alcohol y necesitaba deshacerse del exceso de este. El de gafas tomo distancia y suspiro, ¿Cómo no había visto las señales?; abatido, ayudo al pobre borracho quien se encontraba en un mar de vomitada.

Al finalizar la noche, había regresado a casa sin conquista, desvelado y con un su chaqueta favorita bañada en vomito. Mientras que Arthur, había regresado a la habitación del hotel donde se encontraba hospedado con menos alcohol en su organismo y con un gran sentimiento de agradecimiento al mapache gigante que lo había ayudado a regresar a su hotel.

-estu-hip-pido América hip, como se hip atreve a hip abandonar a su invitado- se quejó entre murmullos –cuando hip vuelva a hip ver a ese hip mapache gigante hip, se lo agradece-hip- pronunció, antes caer completamente dormido en la taza del baño.

* * *

Y aqui otro capitulo antiromantico de la pareja, espero les haya gustado :). Recuerden, si tienen ideas, sugerencias, peticiones y demas, haganmelas saber :).

Por mi parte, busco escenas que se encuentran normalmente en un USUK, si saben de alguna, diganmela x3. Nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion, saludooos ~

Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que tenga seguidors esta idea 3


	3. Corriendo en la playa

Nota: me **GUSTA** el USUK, **NO ESTOY EN CONTRA** de la pareja. Las historias que hago son mas basadas en lo real que en el romanticismo.

** Mil disculpas** a las personas que se lleguen a sentir ofendids por el titulo o por alguno de los drabbles, realmente **no era mi intención**, solo busco cambiar un poco las tematicas cliché de la pareja.

Breve explicación del prefijo "_anti_" :

_**anti**. _prefijo del griego que significa _**opuesto o contrario**_. Ej. : _antihéroe_

**Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su guapo creador 3**

**

* * *

Corriendo en la playa**

El spring brake había llegado a tierra estadounidense y Alfred no deseaba perdérselo por nada del mundo, aunque eso significase llevar a cierto ingles cara de pocos amigos con él para ser su acompañante (nótese, ACOMPAÑANTE no "niñera" como su presidente le llamaba).

Como cada año, decidió pasar sus dos inolvidables semanas en las maravillosas playas de Cancún, un lugar casi paradisiaco y lleno de turistas de su tierra, es decir, el lugar perfecto para vacacionar.

Luego de dejar las maletas en el hotel, se apresuró a salir rumbo a la playa privada que tenían solo para él y su acompañante. Inglaterra quien no toleraba el sol costero del sur mexicano observó al chico dejar la habitación, permitiéndole escuchar sus pensamientos.

-solo estoy aquí porque….- se intento recalcar la razón por la que accedió acompañar al chico en sus vacaciones –porque porque porque…. ¡el pagara!- fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, intentando ocultar la realidad del porque había aceptado. Con aquello en mente, se cambió de ropa y decidió hacer compañía al chico.

Al llegar a la playa, lo vio jugando en el agua -¡iggy, ven!- exclamó este desde donde se encontraba -¡el agua esta rica!- agregó, golpeándola suavemente, haciendo que pequeñas pringas volaran.

-¡¿acaso la probaste?- dijo sarcásticamente, sabia a lo que el chico se refería pero prefería molestarlo. Alfred arrugó la nariz -¡tú me entiendes, ahora ven!- insistió, volviendo a repetir la misma acción con el agua.

-¡mejor ven tu para acá!- ordenó, no quería irse a mojar, prefería estar debajo de la sombrilla hojeando una revista pornográfica de la edición pasada. El chico hizo un puchero y resignado por la decisión del ingles, salió del agua.

Mientras el otro salía del agua, el de ojos verdes acomodaba la sombrilla –iggy~- se escuchó cerca la molesta voz de este y volteándolo a ver, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su transpiración aumentó, todo debido a ver al estadounidense utilizando un minúsculo speedo con los colores de su respectiva patria que permitía ver su formado y entrenado cuerpo a medio broncear. Por unos breves segundos dejo de respirar, estaba demasiado impresionado por lo que veía y su nariz amenazaba con derramar sangre.

-¿iggy?- se escuchó nuevamente su voz, haciendo que regresara a la realidad. Con sus ojos recorrió disimuladamente el dotado cuerpo del chico mientras sus mejillas se empezaban a tornar color rojo. El estadounidense notó el cambio de actitud de su acompañante y atribuyéndoselo al sol, sonrió ampliamente –ven, vamos hacia allá- dijo señalando un banco de rocas al tiempo que lo tomaba por la muñeca y lo empezaba a conducir hacia el sitio.

Los dos chicos treparon entre las piedras, el ingles iba siguiéndole el paso al mayor –espera América, vas muy rápido- se quejó, subiendo a duras penas entre las rocas. Mientras el estadounidense ya se encontraba en la cima, el apenas estaba llegando y tenía que admitir que estaba agotado y no, no era por la edad sino por el sol, el abrumante sol de Cancún.

Cuando terminó de trepar la última roca, intentó erguirse para ver el horizonte pero la gravedad se lo impidió, haciéndolo irse hacia atrás. Quiso gritar pero su voz no salió, solo un pequeño quejido y la enorme sensación de vértigo invadiendo cada poro de su piel; cerrando sus ojos, espero sentir el dolor tan característico de una caída pero en cambio, sintió un gran brazo rodeándole.

-¿estás bien?- le interrogó el chico de ojos cielo, mostrando un rostro de preocupación.

-s-si- tartamudeo, no tenia palabras para expresar el sentimiento que lo estaba molestando.

Recapacitando mejor la situación, notó que se encontraba siendo rodeado por el mayor, pegado al pecho de este, sintiendo su cálida piel enrojecida por el sol y alzando su mirada, lo vio, esos absorbentes y puros ojos mirándole como si esperara algo -¿quiere le que recompense?- se pregunto mentalmente, era lógico, era Estados Unidos y no hacía nada a menos que hubiera un interés de por medio.

Tragó saliva y cerró sus puños, permaneciendo en la misma posición mientras una tonelada de mariposas hacían estragos en su estomago –A-Am-América- se sentía nervioso y no sabía porque.

-shh- le calló, usando uno de sus dedos para hacerlo –cierra los ojos- le ordenó.

Dudoso de lo que pasaría, Inglaterra cerró sus ojos y esperó a que algo ocurriese -¿ya puedo abrirlos?- preguntó impaciente.

-aun no~- contestó la voz de este con un tono tanto burlón.

-¿ya?- insistió, le causaba impaciencia tenerlos cerrados y mas sintiendo algo húmedo en su rostro.

-¡ya puedes!- se escuchó por fin la autorización aunque algo distante.

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró de frente con lo que parecía ser un pulpo de grandes ojos saltones mientras se escuchaban pequeñas risas a lo lejos -¡encontré tu pariente iggy!- exclamó el mayor.

El de ojos verdes tomó el pulpo entre sus manos, quitándoselo de la cara y aventándolo de regreso al mar -América son of….!- no completo palabra, ese desgraciado inmaduro había jugado con su nobleza -¡regresa aquí ahora mismo!- ordenó, corriendo tras este.

Alfred varios metros adelante reía divertido -¡nooo~!- exclamó, huyendo por su vida porque si el ingles lo atrapaba, no viviría esa noche para contarlo.

La silueta de dos jóvenes se reflejo en la arena teñida de naranja, producto del hermoso atardecer tan característico del sur de México mientras el oleaje creaba una linda tonada. Los testigos que veían desde lo lejos a los dos jóvenes, pensarían que son dos enamorados corriendo al estilo romántico pero, si nos enfocamos en esos dos jóvenes, veremos a uno huyendo por su vida mientras que el otro lo persigue con una mirada asesina y gritando improperios inadecuados para un caballero.

* * *

Disculpen por haber escrito un disclaimer tan grande pero necesitaba aclarar puntos, no crean que porque escribo este tipo de cosas signifique que odio el usuk, lo cual esta mas que equivocado. CIertamente maestro_jedi me inspiro pero no me dio la idea, su aporte fue un simple comentario diciendo que la mayoria de los usuk son repetitivos y tiran a lo irreal y ciertamente pero aun asi los continuamos amando 3.

Gracias por seguir disfrutando conmigo las historias, ya estoy empezando a escribir las ideas que me brindaron, espero cumplir con sus expectativas. Muchas gracias, enserio, muchas gracias por sus ideas. Saludos ~.


	4. La Bebida Imperdible

Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su guapo autor.

Pido disculpas de antomano si llego a ofender a alguna de las lectoras, no era mi intención.

_anti del griego significa "contrario"_

* * *

**La Bebida Imperdible**

América había decidido hacer una visita amistosa obligatoria a su homologo ingles debido a que el obstinado de su jefe al enterarse de la maldad que le había hecho el spring brake pasado a la nación más vieja, lo envió estrictamente a disculparse, después de todo, su jefe intentaba estar en buenos términos con Reino Unido.

-¡iggy, ábreme!- exclamo apáticamente desde el pórtico de la casa de este, lo único que quería era estar en su casa jugando videojuegos.

Al no escuchar la voz de su ex–tutor ni mucho menos ver la puerta abierta, intuyó que algo malo debía de estar pasando y, olvidándose de los modales (si es que conservaba alguno), se adentró a la casa por una de las ventanas que el ingles acostumbraba dejar abierta para que el aire circulara por la gran mansión.

Usando maniobras del escuadrón SWATT, se aventó a través de la ventana, dando marometas y giros innecesarios -¡vine a rescatarte!- exclamó heroicamente al tiempo que apuntaba con su arma hacia uno de los sillones de la sala, en este, se encontraba el rubio durmiendo plácidamente.

–Falsa alarma- susurró, guardando su pistola y acercándose al otro, contemplando su expresión tan relajada –ojala siempre te vieras así- mencionó al ver sus labios semi abiertos, carmesí, con un hipnotizante vaivén de arriba abajo al respirar y el aire circulante de la casa, moviendo ligeramente sus revueltos cabellos. Sonrió, hacia mucho que no lo veía así –mejor te dejo descansar un poco mas- murmuró, abandonando el lugar y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para ver que había para comer (si es que había algo comestible).

Minutos más tarde, aburrido de estar en casa del ingles, decidió irlo a despertar –hey iggy- dijo en voz alta mientras atravesaba el umbral de la sala.

-ngh- se escuchó la voz de este, algo perezosa pero al parecer ya se había despertado.

El de ojos cielo lo contemplo de pie junto al sillón y con la mirada perdida, intentó articular palabra pero fue detenido por el ingles quien prácticamente se le trepo encima de un salto, encerrando su cuello en un posesivo abrazo. La acción de este lo había tomado desprevenido, Inglaterra no era del tipo cariñoso –Ing-Inglaterra- mencionó, intentando llamar la atención de este.

El rostro del menor se acerco peligrosamente al suyo, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra su piel mientras que los suaves labios de este rozaban coqueta y atrevidamente por su rostro y cuello. Alfred no sabía que hacer, estaba siendo ¿acosado? Por su ex-tutor –Ar-Arthur- tartamudeó, usando el nombre que tenía prohibido usar.

Inglaterra continuó ignorándolo –cállate- dijo con su voz algo ronca –déjame disfrutar- agregó, recorriendo ahora sus dedos el camino que sus labios habían recorrido. Por su parte, el estadounidense se preguntaba porque dejaba hacer al otro lo que quisiese –claro, porque yo también lo quiero- se dijo, obviando las razones y uniéndose a las acciones del otro.

De pronto, el sonido del agua al hervir inundó la escena y el ingles parpadeó -¡la hora del té!- exclamo exaltado y separándose del de gafas, abandonó la habitación, dejando al otro con las ganas de mas.

Alfred rechinó los dientes, no era justo lo que Inglaterra le había hecho y furioso, corrió a reclamarle -¡Inglaterra!- dijo adentrándose a la cocina.

-¿si, qué quieres?- dijo sin siquiera prestarle la mínima atención, estaba más ocupado acomodando la tetera y los bocadillos en la mesa – ¿no ves que es mi hora del té?- agregó.

-No y ni me importa- contestó el otro quien camino apresuradamente al encuentro con el de ojos verdes y tomándolo de los hombros, lo volteó, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzasen -¿Por qué no continuaste?- le interrogó.

Arthur parpadeo un par de veces –no sé a que refieres idiota- dijo hostil y cortantemente –ahora déjame que quiero disfrutar de mi te- agregó, separándose del chico y tomando asiento frente a una pequeña mesita llena de bocadillos y antes de darle el primer sorbo a su bebida, parpadeó -¿desde cuando estas TU en mi casa?- pregunto, hasta ahorita reaccionaba ante la presencia del chico –bueno, no importa- dijo rápidamente, encogiéndose de hombros y sorbiendo su amado te.

El de gafas se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared al darse cuenta que el menor no recordaba nada de lo que estaba haciendo –era un sonámbulo- murmuró con una sonrisa idiota en su cara mientras que en sus adentros, se lamentaba por aquello.

* * *

Hola, con esta, es la tercer historia, gracias por seguirme y gracias a **She She-Chan** por la idea del te. Cuando tenga tiempo continuare subiendo mas situaciones ya comunes en los USUK.

Y finalmente, gracias a las ideas que me dieron, se los agradezco.


	5. En la Sala de Reuniones

Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su guapo autor

Disculpas de antemano si el titulo ofende sus creencias hetalianas del usuk.

* * *

**En la Sala de Reuniones**

Era reunión mensual entre el G8 y para variar un poco, decidieron hacerla en casa de un sujeto llamado Canadá que curiosamente siempre faltaba a las reuniones. Estados Unidos o América, como le gustaba que le llamasen, se encontraba entusiasmado, había pasado muchas noches sin dormir, todo para crear un buen plan para combatir la obesidad mundial y seguramente con lo brillante que era, el ingles lo reconocería e incluso le felicitaría y diría que está orgulloso de él.

-y YO, el maravilloso y genial HERO propongo ... ¡Liposucciones gratis para todos!- exclamó, esperando aplausos y felicitaciones por la excelente idea.

Inglaterra asintió y sonrió, asustando a los presentes, al parecer estaba de acuerdo con la idea del estadounidense. Alfred sonrió de oreja a oreja, por fin el rubio de ojos verdes reconocía su inteligencia.

Arthur aun con la sonrisa en los labios, cerró sus ojos y se aclaró la garganta -¡tu idea es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado en esta década!- exclamó -es tonta y no tiene fundamentos reales- señaló, aventando la pila de informes a un lado, el simple hecho de verlos le daba gracia, el pobre chico sí que era ingenuo.

La sonrisa que una vez adorno el rostro del otro se desvaneció -¡¿y cómo estás seguro de eso?- preguntó ofendido y mirando molesto a su ex–tutor –mi idea es genial y revolucionaria, ¿no es así Cana-no-se-que?- defendió su punto, volteando a ver al anfitrión de la reunión.

Canadá miró a todos lados, no creía que su hermano le había pedido su opinión –I-I- intento dar su punto.

-¡pero qué sinvergüenza América!- volvió a exclamar el de ojos verdes al tiempo que se ponía de pie –preguntarle al tartamudo- agregó, señalando al chico.

Y después de dos horas discutiendo sobre lo mismo, la reunión terminó y ambos chicos debieron como castigo, quedarse a guardar los proyectores y a recoger las hojas que sus homólogos utilizaron.

-esto es aburrido, quiero irme a casa- se quejó el de gafas mientras cargaba varios aparatos entre sus brazos.

-shut up y apúrate- le ordenó el de mayor edad quien levantaba hojas tras hojas.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Alfred salía con una sonrisa en los labios del armario donde se guardaba el equipo –ya termine~- decía contento.

Por su parte, el ingles continuaba con su labor –si ya terminaste, ayúdame idiota- le ordenó aun sumergido en la actividad.

Renuente, le fue a ayudar a levantar los papeles, el de un lado e Inglaterra del otro. Tras haber recogido el tercer documento, empezó a sentir aburrimiento –iggy~- tarareó, levantando la vista hacia el otro quien no contestó, molesto, infló los cachetes y continuó su labor.

Sin darse cuenta, ya le faltaban dos lugares más para terminar y apurándose, tomo el penúltimo y corrió hacia el ultimo, sin percatarse que el otro se encontraba haciendo lo mismo. Las manos de ambos chocaron una contra otra, haciendo que se miraran fijamente.

-lo lamento- dijo defensivamente el ingles quien tenía sonrojadas las mejillas.

-no problem- respondió el estadounidense al tiempo que tomaba el último documento –ya terminamos- anunció.

En silencio, los dos caminaron al armario para guardar los papeles –puedes adelantarte, yo me quedare un rato mas- dijo el ingles, internándose al pequeño cuarto. El de gafas intentó ser educado y negando con la cabeza, decidió acompañarlo.

-déjame te ayudo- dijo al ver al menor luchar para subir los papeles al último estante.

Arthur sintió en su espalda el cuerpo del chico, haciéndolo sobresaltarse –yo puedo- dijo renuente mientras daba pequeños brinquitos, su orgullo no le permitía ceder ante un pequeño rastro de gentileza. Empujando hacia atrás al chico, hizo nuevamente un intento para subir las hojas.

Al ser empujado hacia atrás, el estadounidense perdió el equilibrio y llevándose al otro de paso, cayendo ambos de lleno al suelo lustroso. Un ruido seco inundó la escena junto con unos pequeños gemidos de dolor por parte de ambos al golpearse.

Adolorido, el de gafas fue abriendo sus ojos, topándose de frente con el rostro de su ex-tutor. Por breves segundos contuvo la respiración, admirando lo porcelanico que se veía el rostro de este.

-un momento- se dijo mentalmente, al parecer algo en esa situación se le hacía familiar –dos jóvenes apuestos, solos en una gran habitación, uno encima del otro- empezó a enumerar la situación, algo en ella se le hacía demasiado familiar, y de pronto, la respuesta surgió -¡claro! ¡Pero si es la escena del beso en mis películas!- se dijo.

Cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, espero el ansiado momento, seguramente Inglaterra no resistiría y lo terminaría besando –vamos, apúrate- decía en sus adentros y pese a su espera, el ansiado beso nunca llegó.

-¿acaso piensas quedarte ahí tirado todo el día?- regaño el de ojos verdes -¡levántate!- exclamo, pateándolo.

América se levanto del suelo, tallándose la parte afectada y sintiéndose decepcionado de no haber recibido un beso –será para la próxima- dijo dándose ánimos. Por su parte, el ingles abandonaba la escena y se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

* * *

Una sincera disculpa por no actualizar y creo que no lo hare en unas semanas mas porque por el momento no tengo ideas, lo cual es poco genial...

El capitulo esta dedicado a** Myobi Yagami** y **anto90**, gracias por la idea y espero la haya reflejado bien.

Un avance: Elevador...


	6. En el Elevador

Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su guapo creador.

Disculpas de antemano si llego a ofender a alguien.

_Anti proviene del griego y quiere decir "contrario a"_ (en pocas palabras)

* * *

**En el ascensor**

Luego de un fallido "intento" de beso, Alfred tomo el elevador junto con el ingles. Inglaterra se coloco defensivamente en la esquina del pequeño compartimiento mientras sus verdes ojos se clavaban en el marcador, lo único que quería era llegar al primer piso y correr a su hotel, el estar con el de gafas no le daba buena espina y mas por el incidente que aconteció en la sala hacia unos minutos atrás, de tan solo recordarlo la piel se le ponía de gallina.

En la esquina contraria, el de ojos cielo observaba el suelo metálico, repasando mentalmente la razón por la que la esperada escena hollywoodense no sucedió –pero si era todo perfecto- se dijo mentalmente, enumerando el orden de la situación al tiempo que volteaba a ver disimuladamente al otro.

Dándose cuenta que era observado, el ingles volteo a ver al otro –deja de mirarme así tu…tu…- no lograba encontrar un insulto correcto, todos los que tenia en su vocabulario los había usado y fijándose en lo que traía puesto el chico, opto por lo mas obvio –tu cuatro ojos- dijo con una gran sonrisa engreída mientras que para sus adentros se auto felicitaba por la rapidez mental que poseía.

Alfred entrecerró sus ojos –¡no me digas así!- se quejo –ni siquiera estoy ciego para que me llames cuatro ojos- agrego, frunciendo los labios de manera infantil.

El de ojos verdes alzo una ceja, la excusa del chico le resulto demasiado patética –si usas lentes lógicamente eres un cuatro ojos- defendió su punto.

-¡te equivocas!- rebatió el otro –solo los uso para….para…- dudo en continuar y mirado a los lados, como intentando buscar algo en especial, centro su mirada en el menor –esconder mi identidad secreta- susurro débilmente, pareciendo que no quería que lo escucharan.

Las risas del ingles rápidamente inundaron la escena -¿y qué identidad secreta quieres esconder?- pregunto escépticamente.

-bueno, por eso es secreta, si te dijera ya no lo seria- se explico lleno de confianza.

-¡eso es lo más tonto que he escucha…!- intento decir cuando fue interrumpido por el tambalear violento del ascensor, haciendo que sus cuerpos se moviesen como gelatina y perdieran el equilibrio, abalanzándose el uno contra el otro.

Una voz mecanizada provino de un auto parlante, anunciando que el ascensor había experimentado fallas técnicas y que serian rescatados en cuestión de minutos. Lentamente Arthur fue abriendo sus ojos mientras que su cuerpo sentía una calidez no perteneciente a la suya, al observar mejor el panorama, sintió sus mejillas arder al darse cuenta en qué posición había quedado y sobre todo ¿Por qué ese tonto lo estaba abrazando? –¿no será que…?- intuyo, trazando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios –miedoso- dijo.

El de gafas apretó aun mas a su ex-tutor –los súper héroes no tienen miedo- rebatió aunque lo que se mostraba era lo contrario –es que me preocupo por ti- se defendió.

-si, si, lo que tu digas, ahora suéltame- dijo burlonamente el otro, intentando empujar al gran saco de patatas humano que lo aprisionaba contra la pared de metal –vamos, apártate América- insistió empezando a sonar un poco nervioso.

El otro al sentir el nerviosismo de su ex-tutor, sonrió ampliamente, una maldad se había formulado en su cerebro y sobre todo, una perfecta venganza –oh vamos iggy, ¿no me digas que te apena?- tarareo.

-¡pe-pero qu-que dices!- exclamo, empujando el pesado cuerpo del otro -¡apártate obeso!- ordeno, sintiendo como el peso del otro se incrementaba. Lentamente el rostro del de gafas fue descendiendo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios –me cobrare lo de hace rato- susurro en su oído, provocando un gran escalofrió al recordar con que se quiso referir con lo de "hace rato" y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, espero que la "venganza" de América se llevara a cabo.

Podía sentir la respiración del otro sobre la suya, su cálido aliento ser casi atrapado por el contrario, los labios de este al irse acercando a los suyos cuando un gran "¡PASTAAAA!" seguido de un "¡ITALIA!" les interrumpió; rápidamente abrió sus ojos color esmeralda y giro su cabeza para encontrarse con que los refuerzos habían llegado y por su parte, el de ojos azules se aparto.

Los intrusos observaron la escena pensando que no habían interrumpido nada interesante y ayudándoles a abandonar el elevador, se retiraron del lugar. Arthur quien se quedo atrás miro la espalda del mayor, preguntándose qué hubiese pasado si esos dos no hubiesen llegado; sacudiendo su cabeza, aparto aquellas ideas descabelladas y pasándose una mano sobre el cabello para tranquilizarse, lo descubrió, la "venganza" del otro: un gran chicle completamente enredado sobre su cabello.

* * *

Y on esto termina la saga de las "reuniones" jejeje. Gracias por los comentarios, los aprecio y bueno, el capitulo esta dedicado a ls que me dieron la idea, ¡muchas gracias y bueno, ando corta de inspiracion para continuar escribiendo mas antiromances pero intentare actualizar cuando tenga algo :). Saludos y gracias por continuar leyendo :).


	7. Navidad

**Navidad**

Era navidad y como era costumbre, una gran fiesta se celebraba en casa de Estados Unidos. El anfitrión en cuestión, esperaba ansioso la llegada de su ex–tutor quien después de horas, semanas e inclusive meses de rogarle, por fin había aceptado el celebrar la navidad con él y su súper fiesta.

Fingiendo no estar emocionado (aunque por dentro explotara de aquello), compartió su compañía con sus allegados como Japón, su hermano quien se desaparecía mucho y por extraño que parezca, con Francia y sus toqueteos "amistosos"; no obstante, en su cabeza la idea que el chico rubio llegaría le causaba gran entusiasmo.

La fiesta transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo y sin la presencia del "invitado especial" de la noche. Triste por el hecho que el otro no llegaba ni llegaría, continuó festejando, bebiendo copas y copas de sidra y vino.

Finalmente, al marcar la media noche, las campanadas sonaron y todos alzaron sus copas, festejando que noche buena había terminado y la navidad había iniciado. Como costumbre consumista que el mismo Alfred había inventado, se había organizado un pequeño intercambio entre los presentes y para hacer "obvia" la cosa, había "acomodado" las parejas para que a él le tocara exclusivamente el ingles.

Todas las parejas intercambiaron regalos, mostrando grandes sonrisas al abrirlos, todos menos el y su pareja ausente. Al finalizar la fiesta, todos se marcharon, dejándolo solo en su gran mansión ahora llena de basura y envolturas de regalos.

Dando un gran suspiro, recogió algunas cosas del suelo y camino hacia la puerta donde miro como la nieve descendía lentamente y agudizando su vista hacia la reja que había dejado abierta, observo la silueta de alguien a quien conocía a la perfección. Una sonrisa broto de sus labios y tirando a un lado las cosas que había recogido, fue al encuentro con el otro.

-¡iggy!- grito entusiasmado.

Por otro lado, el susodicho se mostraba serio -¿no llegue tarde o sí?- pregunto mas por educación que por ganas de estar ahí y ver a los otros países.

Alfred negó con la cabeza –nunca es tarde para celebrar navidad- dijo con gran entusiasmo –vamos, entremos a la casa- sugirió, arrastrando al otro.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la gran casa, los dos se miraron fijamente –América…yo…- articulo el de ojos esmeraldas al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos, enredándolos uno contra el otro.

El de gafas poso sus dedos sobre los labios del otro, impidiendo que este hablara –shhh, déjame hablar a mi primero, ¿sí?- pidió educadamente, algo irreal viniendo de alguien que hablaba sin pedir permiso. Nuevamente el sonido de campanadas (seguramente grabadas) inundo el lugar, recreando nuevamente la media noche –merry christmas Inglaterra- dijo suave y dulcemente mientras le regalaba una gran y tierna sonrisa al otro, sonrisa que solía hacer cuando niño.

El ingles se mantuvo serio, no obstante, la decoración, la música suave y la recreación de los eventos le hacían casi palpar el sentimiento navideño –merry christmas América- contestó en un delgado y fino hilo de voz.

La canción de fondo lentamente empezó a sonar más fuerte, invitándolos a ser uno con ella -¿me concedes esta pieza?- preguntó el americano, colocando su mano extendida frente al rostro de su ex-tutor y el otro sin negarse, la tomo, uniéndose rápidamente en un pausado y lento vals.

Los dos cuerpos se movían al unísono de un lado al otro en un ritmo hipnotizante pero romántico, sin cruzar palabra, solo viéndose a los ojos de forma tierna. Seguramente a causa del efecto navideño y a las copas de más que el ingles llevaba en ese momento, el estar con el otro a solas, bailando, tomando el papel de chica, siendo dirigido por el otro, cediendo ante este, no le causaba molestia alguna, al contrario, se sentía feliz, contento, maravillado e increíblemente agradecido de estar pasando aquella noche con alguien que no fuera Francis para variar.

Cuando la música finalizo, los dos se separaron sin apartar los ojos del otro. Al mismo tiempo, sacaron una pequeña caja decorada con símbolos navideños y un gran moño color rojo –para ti- dijo el ingles, extendiendo la caja frente al otro. América hizo lo mismo e intercambiando regalos, volvieron a sonreírse.

Cuando tomaron sus respectivos regalos, ambos se mordieron los labios y afilaron sus ojos, esperando a que el otro abriera primero el suyo, esperando a que algo sucediera. Al percatarse que esperaban al otro para abrir el suyo, en silencio y asintiendo con la cabeza, planearon abrirlo al mismo tiempo. Una cuenta mental se inicio y al dar tres, las cajas fueron abiertas.

Ruidos desconocidos como "zap", "splash" y "paf" sonaron en toda la habitación, seguido de los gritos desgarradores de ambos. Al final, cuando abrieron sus respectivos ojos luego de haberlos cerrado por el suspenso y se miraron mejor, se vieron envueltos en un líquido pegajoso color rojo y azul y muchas plumas de ave.

Ambos se miraron con odio, se habían jugado chueco, tanto América como Inglaterra habían planeado que el otro al abrir su regalo, caería una cubeta de pintura y de la caja saltarían cientos de plumas blancas de ave, convirtiéndolos en pollos humanos. Una invisible risa burlona que hacía "Ha-Ha!" se escucho por toda la habitación mientras que uno se abalanzaba sobre el otro, resolviendo sus problemas como todo hombre lo hace: a puños.

* * *

jejeje, hice un episodio navideño, se que ya paso navidad pero de todos modos ~ tomenlo como uno de año nuevo entonces jejejeje.

Bueno, este es mi ultima actualizacion del año, espero que el proximo a iniciar tenga mas ideas e inspiracion. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero se la pasen lindo y con toda su familia este año nuevo. Saludoooos ~

Ha si, confieso que la situacion presentada fue una vivida jajaja, no al pie de la letra pero si... a mis amigos se les ocurrio algo como lo de Alfred y digamos que lo que ocurrio entre Alfred y Arthur (que en realidad ocurrio con dos amigos) fue una metafora de una cosa mas terrible aun pero que cayo en hipocresia.


	8. San Valentín

_Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a su guapo creador._

* * *

**San Valentín**

Y la tan gloriosa y esperada fecha había llegado, en el aire, el aroma de chocolate casero y amor abundaba y sin fines de parejas acarameladas y casi adheridas por las manos, paseaban felices del día tan hermoso como lo era San Valentín, todos menos uno: Estados unidos.

Dicho país veía con envidia a las jóvenes parejas que pasaban frente a sus ojos, todas acurrucadas, besándose y entregándose chocolatines o dulces. Había festejado en la mañana con su fiel amigo tony pero no era lo mismo, inclusive su vecino del sur se encontraba festejando con sus amigos pero el no, no tenía con quien y era lo más triste para sí.

Pensando en quienes más se encontrarían en la misma situación, telefoneo a cada uno de sus iguales, encontrándose con la desagradable noticia que todos tenían planes, incluso su propio hermano se había conseguido una cita para ese día y el, solo y sin perro que le ladrase.

Por otro lado, Inglaterra se encontraba en Estados unidos, con ese era su tercer día y su malhumor se encontraba por los cielos; no había avisado a nadie de su presencia en dicho país ni mucho menos había notificado a la embajada que se iría de viaje, todo esto debido a que su primer ministro lo había secuestrado en su propia casa -¡pero qué osadía!-para que lo ayudara a conseguir el regalo de San Valentín de la esposa de este.

Recorrieron todos los lugares habidos y por haber solo para comprar una cosa que desde hacía meses la esposa del primer ministro le imploraba tener y que solo vendían en la nación americana. Finalmente, luego de horas y días de búsqueda, lo habían encontrado y justo a tiempo.

-¿No va a comprar nada para su enamorada señor Kirkland?- pregunto el primer ministro.

Arthur se tenso, no tenia pareja ni mucho menos a quien regalarle –n-no- respondió secamente.

Preocupado por la poca vida amorosa de su nación, recordó que en la misma ciudad vive la representación de los Estados Unidos -¿Por qué no va a visitar a Jones?- sugirió.

Y nuevamente el ingles se tenso –n-no tengo porque hacer eso- rebatió –además s-si lo hiciera, no tengo que llevarle-.

-bueno, estamos en una plaza de renombre, deberíamos buscarle algo- comento el señor, señalando varios locales.

-si… tiene razón- dijo finalmente, siguiendo los pasos de su jefe.

Y al fin, luego de una hora de búsqueda, la nación inglesa encontró algo que el chico de ojos cielo le había estado sugiriendo desde hacía mucho tiempo y conforme con aquello, se despidió de su jefe y tomo un taxi que lo llevaría a la residencia Jones.

Aburrido de estar en su casa, Estados Unidos tomo la decisión de tomar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad. Tomo sus llaves, su celular y cerró la puerta tras de sí, empezando a caminar hacia el pequeño portón blanco de madera que dividía su privacidad con el mundo exterior.

En la acera que daba a su casa, un taxi color amarillo chillón se estaciono y la puerta de este se abrió, dejando mostrar rubios mechones despeinados los cuales reconoció -¡iggy!- exclamo sorprendido, era la última persona que esperaba ver frente a su casa.

El ingles se bajo del taxi con una caja blanca decorada con un pequeño moño rojo entre sus manos mientras que el chico corría al encuentro. Cuando los dos se encontraron frente a frente, se miraron a los ojos, los azules centelleaban de emoción mientras que los verdes ahora opacos, reflejaban todo menos aquel sentimiento.

-toma- dijo secamente la nación inglesa.

-¿para mí?- pregunto incrédulo los Estados Unidos.

-ni modos que para tony, con eso que él y yo somos TAAAAN buenos AMIGOS- ironizo.

-pero pensé que tony y tu no se llevaban- comento el mayor, recordando los insultos que su amigo extraterrestre le propinaba al ingles cada que lo veía.

Arthur suspiro, realmente ese chico no sabía leer entre líneas –solo tómalo y ya- dijo, pegándole en el pecho con la caja –es algo que siempre has querido-.

Y los ojos centelleantes del chico se agrandaron aun más mientras que la sorpresa y la excitación de imaginarse lo que era lo invadían. Rápidamente quito el moño de la caja y la abrió, encontrándose con algo que nunca espero.

-no debiste- dijo en un hilillo de voz.

Inglaterra observo la expresión del otro –era lo mínimo que podía hacer- dijo, engalanando sus palabras, cubriéndolas con su pomposo acento.

-enserio- insistió -¡no debiste!- exclamo, denotando decepción en lo que decía -¿Por qué me regalaste un libro de los sueños?- interrogo.

-pensé que era eso lo que querías- contesto sin malicia alguna –todo el tiempo me decías "soñé con la nueva consola de Japón" o " soñé que te convertías en Arthur Kirkland de Jones", entonces asumí que deseabas un libro para interpretar los sueños-

En su interior, Alfred derramo lagrimas amargas y un aura fúnebre lo rodeo, su ex–tutor era tan despistado que no comprendió nunca las indirectas que le enviaba y decepcionado, suspiro.

-ah, pero espera, tengo otra cosa para ti- añadió la nación inglesa, rebuscando entre sus bolsillos algo.

Los ojos del chico nuevamente se iluminaron, al parecer habría algo mejor y ese algo le indicaba ser dulce y color café –give me give me- dijo entusiasmado.

Y Kirkland no se hizo de esperar ya que rápidamente le dio una hoja alargada y blanca –ten, esto era lo otro que tenia para ti-.

Alfred arranco de la mano de Arthur el pedazo de papel y lo leyó, deseando que se tratara de entradas para un concierto o algo por el estilo, en cambio, nuevamente sus expectativas se vieron rotas -¿Qué es esto?- pregunto confuso.

-la cuenta de la tintorería- respondió el otro –es lo que me costo que me lavaran y dejaran como nuevo el traje que me arruinaste la ultima navidad- agrego, recordando esa noche tan viscosa.

Jones no aguanto más y derramo varias lagrimas mientras que en sus adentros, maldecía al rubio que se encontraba frente a él -¡cómo te atreves a regalarle cosas inútiles y poco románticas en San Valentín!- exclamo para sí, mordiéndose los labios y apretando sus puños, realmente esa había sido el peor día de San Valentín que había tenido en todo lo que llevaba de vida.

* * *

Y de nuevo estoy por aqui con un nuevo capitulo relacionado a la epoca en la que estamos, espero les haya gustado, la idea vino de un chiste que traduje en mi clase de traduccion. Agradecimientos especiales a: ya que pidio algo con relacion a San Valentin. Ya saben, sus pedidos y comentarios son leidos atentamente y son muy tomados en cuenta. Gracias por leer y feliz dia del amor y la amistad :).


	9. La obra de teatro

Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su guapo creador.

Disculpas de antemano si llego a ofender a alguien.

_Anti proviene del griego y quiere decir "contrario a"_ (en pocas palabras)

* * *

**La obra de teatro**

Era nuevamente la junta anual y dicha junta era de gran importancia entre los países así que cada año decidían reunirse para discutir qué clase de obra de caridad harían porque es bien sabido que para no perder contacto con sus habitantes, hacia un par de décadas tomaron la decisión de organizar algo personalmente y cuando decían algo era ALGO tremendo y seguramente este año no era la excepción.

Francia propuso una degustación gourmet en algún pueblo del África, ya saben, para darles a probar lo que nunca volverán a probar en toda su vida. Obvio, nadie estuvo de acuerdo, eso no sonaba para nada como una obra de caridad.

Japón propuso una convención anime con mechas gigantes, actores de doblaje y mangakas pero al igual que con Francia, su propuesta era muy inservible y poco caritativa.

Al final y sin más ideas, empezaron a leer las cartas que los ciudadanos enviaban para dicha fecha. Alemania leyó en voz alta dos o tres de ellas y rápidamente fueron descartadas, nadie quería ir a limpiar excremento de perro o siquiera pasearlos salvo el mismo Alemania y ni mucho menos ir a "trabajar" a los negocios pequeños de cierto país vecino de Estados Unidos (no querían arriesgar su inmortal vida), así que, leyendo una última carta, una enviada por una pequeña ciudadana Canadiense, decidieron organizar una obra teatral y donar las ganancias a las escuelas de la zona.

Habiendo aceptado hacer la obra de teatro, eligieron sin chistar un titulo: La Bella Durmiente. Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y rápidamente el país germano envió la respuesta firmada con puño y letra de cada presente.

Y como no querían desperdiciar más tiempo, dejaron a los latinos a cargo de la preparación y los muy listos lo decidieron todo con los "papelitos". Cada quien tomo uno y leyó lo que decía en su interior. El primero en gritar de alegría fue Estados Unidos -¡el príncipe! ¡el príncipe!- exclamaba triunfal, la idea de ser protagónico le encantaba. Y como todos sabían de qué trataba el cuento, rogaron no ser la princesa, no querían pasar por la traumática experiencia de besar a Estados Unidos.

-Bloody hell!- se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Inglaterra y de inmediato los presentes sacaron su conclusión del porque aquella florida expresión.

Inglaterra trato fervientemente de intercambiar papeles con todos, incluso con a los que les toco el papel de árbol pero la respuesta fue la misma: NO. Y sin más opción que la inevitable, accedió al papel de la bella durmiente.

Y bueno, yéndonos a la actualidad y omitiendo los meses y meses de ensayos, pruebas de vestuarios y dramas casi estudiantiles, nos encontramos en el día del estreno y una función de la obra. Había que decir que el teatro que rentaron para dicha obra era enorme y de proporciones casi monstruosas donde cabían al menos mil personas.

Todos corrían de un lado al otro tras bambalinas, lucían nerviosos y alterados, casi igual o peor que cuando les tocaba ser anfitriones en las reuniones de los G´s .

El telón se abrió y el narrador empezó a situar la historia. Alfred veía tras el telón como aparecían los personajes y se reía en sus adentros, nadie le pisaba los talones en cuanto a genialidad a la hora de actuar pero ese pensamiento se vio opacado cuando ante sus ojos se apareció la princesa del cuento. De inmediato, como si le hubiesen arrojado un conjuro maléfico, cayó en las redes del amor, se enamoró de la apariencia femenina que Inglaterra había tomado. Con su vista empezó a recorrer cada milímetro esa piel nívea y admiró esos ojos verdes brillantes ocultos tras un rubio y largo cabello que caía en caireles –oh my sweet princess!- exclamó bajito y deseó que la escena del beso fuese pronto.

Y como las fans así seguramente lo desean –y la autora también- llegó el momento de hacer la escena más importante de la obra. Estados Unidos dio varias piruetas por el aire y lucho con todos los enemigos a los que tenía que derrotar para poder llegar a los aposentos donde dormía la princesa.

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra se preparaba mentalmente para el momento cumbre, no se había cepillado los dientes y había comido mucho ajo y cebollas exclusivamente para ese instante porque si el sufriría con ese beso falso, entonces Estados Unidos también debía de sufrir.

El rubio príncipe abrió la puerta de una patada –your hero is here my princess!- improvisó, quería ponerle su toque personal a la actuación y caminando rápidamente, se coloco de frente a la cama donde la rubia princesa dormía.

Fingiendo estar dormido, Inglaterra entre abrió uno de sus ojos y lo vio: el príncipe encantador, la nación americana luciendo una sonrisa como la del comercial de Crest y vestido de manera tan exquisita, con ajustados mallones color blanco y un traje azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos color cielo. Su corazón dio un salto y lo supo, se había enamorado a primera vista pero NO, él no lo admitiría, solo era el efecto del disfraz y la situación lo que hacía pensar de manera romántica.

Estados Unidos se sentó a un lado de la princesa y empezó con su monologo. Inglaterra rápidamente cerró sus ojos y deseo que ese tonto príncipe ni se le acercara, ahora se arrepentía de haberse comido todas esas cebollas y ajos. El oji azul terminó su monologo y se estiró, quedando su cara sobre el rostro de la bella durmiente –y con este, un beso de verdadero amor ¡romperé el hechizo que te ata al país de los sueños!- dijo mientras lentamente bajaba su rostro.

Todo mundo aguanto la respiración y tras los telones más de uno se tapo los ojos de manera poco convincente, otros más sacaron su cámara y otros exclamaban por lo bajo "¡es un beso falso! ¡es un beso falso!".

El rostro del estadounidense iba bajando lentamente y la tensión aumentaba con demasía. Por la cabeza del chico pasaban múltiples pensamientos en relación al beso –¿debo usar la lengua o morder sus labios?- se preguntaba como si fuesen grandes enigmas del universo.

El oji verde a pesar que tenía sus ojos cerrados, sentía la presencia del príncipe y aunque se haya dicho más de una vez que el beso no significaría nada, se sentía nervioso y presionado. Aguanto la respiración y espero a que el momento llegase. Pronto, empezó a sentir la respiración del otro muy cerca de su nariz, sabía que la distancia se había acortado demasiado y para su desgracia o fortuna los nervios finalmente lo vencieron y termino empujando al príncipe -¡ni muerto! you bloody wanker!- grito a los cuatro vientos con la voz más grave que pudo haber salido de su garganta.

Los espectadores se asombraron, todo fue casi perfecto pero la dulce bella durmiente resulto ser un macho y más de uno se sorprendió, habían jurado que era una hermosa y delicada dama de acento ingles –¡oh decepción!- . Sin esperar más de la obra, uno a uno fueron abandonando sus lugares, dejando rápidamente vacio el teatro.

Tras bambalinas el director de la obra tiraba furioso al suelo el guion y lo pisoteaba al tiempo que alegaba el rotuno fracaso que habían tenido. Los demás, sabiendo que algo así pasaría, suspiraron y se fueron de ahí, ya habían cumplido con su caridad anual y no tendrían que volverse a ver a menos que fuese necesario o que la situación lo ameritara.

Mientras tanto, los actores principales aun seguían en la misma posición. Estados Unidos aun no se recuperaba del shock de haber sido rechazado por la princesa y esta por su parte, ya empezaba a deshacerse de la peluca -¿creíste que me dejaría besar por ti? ¡ja! No me hagas reir- dijo, abandonando la escena y dejando solo al trágico príncipe.


	10. La Cena: parte 1

Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su guapo creador.

Disculpas de antemano si llego a ofender a alguien.

_Anti proviene del griego y quiere decir "contrario a"_ (en pocas palabras)

* * *

**La Cena. Parte 1**

Inglaterra se acomodaba fervientemente los botones de su traje color olivo, no quería ver ninguno fuera de lugar y estaba nervioso, muy nervioso ya que en pocas horas se encontraría en un restaurant con Estados Unidos para "discutir temas de gran relevancia" pero siendo sinceros, era una excusa poco realista para querer cenar con el chico.

Desde esa obra de caridad, empezó a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos de amor hacia el aunque claro, no iba a admitirlo tan abiertamente, no después de la forma que lo trato esa vez; verlo con esas mallas ajustadas y ese traje ceñido que resaltaba absolutamente todos sus atributos, le hizo darse cuenta que estaba loco por él o bueno, por lo menos por el cuerpo que este poseía y por fin, luego de varios meses de estarlo acosando, decidió armarse de valor y durante la cumbre de los G´s, decidió invitarlo a cenar y decirle de una vez sus sentimientos.

Miró el rolex monocromático que pendía de su muñeca, eran las siete de la noche, aún a tiempo para la cita. Terminó de arreglarse, buscando de paso la más mínima arruga en su traje y salió del hotel con la esperanza de que sería una noche inolvidable.

Mientras tanto, Estados Unidos permanecía en su habitación, seguía sorprendido por la invitación a cenar por parte del ingles. Su estomago gruñía pero no sabía si era del hambre o de la emoción. Sabía desde hace tiempo o más bien, desde que lo vio vestido como bella durmiente, que él era su persona ideal y la cena seria una perfecta oportunidad para declarársele.

Sacó su Iphone del bolcillo y lo prendió, viendo de inmediato la hora, eran las siete con quince, aún a tiempo para la cena que sería dentro de una hora u hora y media. Se levantó de la cama y se encamino a arreglarse, quería lucir más o menos formal para su ingles.

A las ocho y media, en un restaurant gourmet francés de cinco estrellas localizado en la zona más romántica de Paris, se encontraban las dos naciones sentadas frente a frente. A pesar que la mesa estaba situada en una parte muy privada del restaurant a petición de ambos, podían respirar el aroma a romance que había alrededor, era un aroma dulce pero tolerable.

Una rosa de color intenso los separaba y junto a esta una vela encendida, un toque especial que buscaba transmitir calidez y misterio a la velada; una botella de vino tinto año de cosecha ilegible era el intermediario entre ambos, colocada sutilmente para ser el interprete de la velada. Un mesero venia de vez en cuando a preguntar si se les ofrecía algo pero ninguno tenía espacio para la comida. Inglaterra sonreía nervioso y sus manos sudaban a mares, aún buscaba el momento exacto para su declaración y por su parte, Estados Unidos también hacia lo mismo, ambos ignorantes de los pensamientos del otro.

Las luces del lugar eran tenues y con la única intención de darle protagonismo a las velas de las mesas y la música muy tranquila y casi pausada daba el ambiente a la escena. Algunas parejas incluso se ponían de pie y tomadas de las manos, se dirigían a una pequeña pista hecha con el propósito de ser usada para el baile. La cena transcurría sin problemas, con comentarios referentes a sus respectivas economías y… política, mucha política.

Dieron las nueve y media y ambos seguían con sus respectivas cenas, con esfuerzo y habían terminado el primer tiempo y aún les faltaban dos más. Otro mesero se dirigió hacia ellos, abriendo habilidosamente la botella de vino tinto que había permanecido cerrada hasta ahora y la sirvió en sus respectivas copas, posteriormente, con un sencillo pero elegante movimiento, cambio la rosa que los dividía, esta al parecer había absorbido sus malas vibras y se encontraba casi marchita.

Los dos vieron como eran atendidos. El ingles miró con admiración al joven mesero y le dio la razón al francés cuando este clamaba que sus meseros eran todos unos adonis. El estadounidense miró con recelo al ingles, no le agradaba como veía al joven que los estaba atendiendo y fingiendo una severa tos, llamó la atención del ingles y de paso ahuyento al joven.

Luego de ese breve momento, los dos continuaron platicando de temas relevantes que beneficien a sus respectivas casas, al parecer la excusa de "discutir temas de gran relevancia" se había tornado en algo real.

Al llegar la hora del postre y casi terminando la velada, Inglaterra se recriminó mentalmente, decidiendo actuar de una vez por todas –E-Es-Estados Unidos y-yo- tartamudeó, sabía que iba a decir algo importante y por lo mismo, sus nervios se acentuaron aún más.

-¡iggy!¿ya viste?- interrumpió el oji azul, su voz sonaba entre sorprendida y admirada. Señaló con la mirada hacia su izquierda y apuntó ligeramente con su rostro hacia una de las mesas.

El de ojos esmeraldas giró disimuladamente su cabeza para ver lo que el chico le señalaba y grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio, una exuberante y curvilínea dama con un vestido rojo pasión bien ceñido a su cuerpo.

-that woman has the largest boobs I had ever seen! _(¡esa__mujer__tiene__las__tetas__más__grandes__que__haya__visto!)_- exclamó el más joven no muy alto pero lo suficiente para que su ex-tutor lo escuchara –quisiera restregar mi cara sobre ellas…-

Fue inevitable para el ingles no sentir celos de una mujer con mejor cuerpo que el suyo pero lo que más lo molestó y llenó de indignación fue el hecho que ese idiota haya irrumpido su confesión por algo tan trivial como un par de pechos. En su mente un ejército de groserías marchaba una seguida de otra, todas dirigiéndose hacia su boca, dispuestas a salir y atacar al primero que se atravesara.

¡Como osaba interrumpir su declaración de amor de esa manera tan poco romántica! ¡no se lo perdonaría! ¡le había roto su corazoncito de _gentleman_ ingles! Y sintiéndose de esa manera, se levantó bruscamente de su lugar, rechinando la silla de manera espantosa. Miró con enojo a su acompañante y sin darle tiempo de responder, le propinó una gran bofetada y salió huyendo de ahí.


	11. La Cena: parte 2

Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su guapo creador.

Disculpas de antemano si llego a ofender a alguien.

_Anti proviene del griego y quiere decir "contrario a"_ (en pocas palabras)

* * *

**La Cena parte 2 **

Luego de haber huido de aquel restaurant donde tuvo lugar una escena muy desvergonzada entre el estadounidense y una despampanante mujer de grandes senos, Inglaterra caminaba hacia el hotel. En el camino de regreso se auto compadecía de su mala suerte, sabía que había hecho mal en irse sin siquiera haber pagado la cuenta, no fue propio de alguien que había propuesto en primer lugar ir a cenar ahí pero la situación lo ameritaba o eso creía él. Suspiró por milésima vez y se resignó a que el estadounidense le volviese a dirigir la palabra por algún tiempo.

-el no me ve de la forma que yo lo veo- se justificó mientras caminaba con las manos metidas en sus bolcillos. De pronto, la voz chillona de la persona a la que menos esperaba ver se hizo eco por la calle. Queriendo ver si se trataba o no de una simple alucinación, volteó y miró hacia sus espaldas. La figura del joven era real y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él.

De inmediato un sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas, no esperaba que Estados Unidos corriera a alcanzarlo. Sus manos empezaron a sudar, los nervios eran evidentes así como el interés que al parecer el chico oji azul poseía hacia él. Intentó actuar molesto, intentó gritarle improperios o por lo menos fingir indiferencia aunque por dentro le gustaba el gesto tan heroico del chico.

-¡espera Inglaterra!- le escuchó decir y de inmediato su corazón dejo de latir. Sintió como la calle empedrada se convertía en algodón y su visión se tornaba color de rosa; el chico del que se había enamorado /carnalmente/ corría hacia él, tal y como en las películas clásicas.

Cuando estuvieron de frente, los dos se miraron con ternura, solo faltaban las palabras mágicas para cerrar el mágico momento. Estados Unidos se aclaró la garganta, al parecer iba a decir algo importante pero Inglaterra lo callo colocando sus dedos índice y anular sobre los labios de este.

De inmediato, el ingles se encontró en una situación donde no sabía cómo continuar, todo lo que quería decirle fue bloqueado e inexplicablemente su garganta se seco espantosamente pero por supuesto, no le daría al otro la ventaja de ser el primero en decir lo que habitaba en lo profundo de su corazón. Tartamudeó más de una vez al intentar decir sus sentimientos y sus manos continuaban sudando a mares.

Estados Unidos intentó tomar ventaja y abrió su boca, queriendo dejar salir su voz pero el oji esmeralda ahora lleno de valor lo empujó de manera agresiva y lo miro desafiante, al parecer iba en serio en querer ser el primero en decir lo que sentía.

-Estados Unidos, n-no me deslumbran tus l-lindos y brillantes ojos azules n-ni me impresionan t-tus músculos que se marcan notablemente cuando usas ropa ceñida…y-yo…a m-mi… ¡con que tú me des tú culo soy más que feliz!- exclamó fuertemente, realmente había dicho lo primero que se le vino a la mente y claro, en su mente tenia impregnada la imagen del príncipe americano.

El de gafas quedo en silencio, impresionado y en un estado de shock mucho peor que el día de la obra, no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿acaso Inglaterra había declarado que solo quería un revolcón con él? Realmente no daba crédito a ello. Su corazón repleto de amor hacia él se quebró y el aura amigable y casi amorosa se transformo en una sombría y llena de odio.

-¡Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte! – exclamó lleno de furia, su voz chillona se convirtió en una grave y casi espectral y sus ojos claros destellaron en un rojo sangre, realmente estaba furioso y decepcionado de haber pensado en el otro de manera romántica –b-bitch!-

Indignado, le propinó un gran puñetazo a su ahora ex-amor, rompiéndole la nariz y el labio con el impacto. No era el mejor deshago pero por el momento bastaría; Estados Unidos alzó su rostro hacia el cielo como un gesto de gran orgullo y retomó su camino, ignorando al pobre ingles que yacía aun en el suelo, al parecer lo había dejado KO. Se dirigió a paso rápido al hotel, no volvería a dirigirle la palabra al ingles en todo lo que quedaba del año o tal vez de la década.

* * *

Perdon si no fue muy largo, espero les haya gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios a **Lorena Malfoy** y a **AliceIggyKirkland** quien me espanto, pense que iba dirigido a mi pero luego lei el Alfred y comprendí. Me alegra saber que aun tengo seguidoras y gracias por seguirme en todo este año que paso porque en efecto, esta historia la empece un 11 de Diciembre. ¡Gracias por continuar leyendome!. Hasta la proxima.


	12. La Isla

Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su guapo creador.

Disculpas de antemano si llego a ofender a alguien.

_Anti proviene del griego y quiere decir "contrario a"_ (en pocas palabras)

* * *

**La Isla**

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban varados en una isla desierta, no había comunicación ni modo de regresar a tierra firme. Como primera acción de supervivencia, decidieron recorrer la isla y ver si encontraban algo de utilidad y en efecto, unas plantas, algunas ramas y frutas, grandes cantidades de fruta.

Pareciera ser que para ambos el quedarse de esta forma era una costumbre que difícilmente pudieran alegrarse de tener. El verse la cara por días, incluso meses podría ser agradable si lo veías bien pero para ambos era lo contrario. A Estados Unidos no le agradaba ver como Inglaterra se la pasaba hablando al aire y regañándolo por no haber aprendido nada de él y a Inglaterra le molestaba lo inmaduro que era la otra potencia y lo poco preocupado que se mostraba ante la posibilidad de que nadie los fuera a rescatar.

Los días y las noches pasaron lentas y anhelantes de contacto con el mundo exterior. Ninguno de los dos se mostraba contento con la compañía del otro. Inglaterra pasaba más tiempo con sus amigos imaginarios, llegando a perderse en esa pequeña porción de tierra durante horas y a veces días. El oji azul por su parte, descubría las hermosas vistas que dicho lugar poseía e ideaba maneras de cómo transformarlas un resort turístico o spa.

A Estados Unidos le parecía romántico como el sol se ponía y la luz se iba opacando, cambiando de matices y calidez y por un instante llegó a desear tener a alguien con quien compartir la vista. Por su parte, Inglaterra veía la puesta del sol desde el otro lado de la isla y suspiró, sus amigos mágicos eran increíbles compañeros pero él quería un ser humano con la misma visión que el poseía sobre ese romántico y cálido atardecer.

Un día en particular, luego de haberse dejado de hablar por casi un mes, los dos se encontraron de frente, lucían desarreglados y bronceados, incluso entre ellos podrían jugarse que se veían apetecibles, sexualmente hablando. Fue imposible que se pasaran de alto mutuamente y se comieron fugazmente con la mirada.

-¿cenamos… juntos?- propuso el oji azul, mostrándole algunos peces que había pescado.

-seguro- respondió el otro, enseñándole las frutas que tria consigo.

Los cenaron en silencio, no tenían mucho que contarse. Las estrellas tintineaban y la luna alumbraba con tenuidad la escena. Las olas parecían música tranquila, ideal para relajarse y dormirse. Miraron hacia el unísono y por instantes deseaban ser rescatados o por lo menos, entablar conversación con el otro.

Al finalizar la noche, con la luna mas en alto y sintiéndose cansados, ninguno puso objeción alguna y durmieron uno alado del otro, con la vista dirigida al lado contrario de su acompañante. El estadounidense intentó mirar a través del rabillo del ojo a su acompañante para ver algún signo de debilidad que pudiera aprovechar y el otro por su parte hacia lo mismo.

Los días siguientes, ambos continuaron con aquella misma acción, se iban por su rumbo, vagaban por toda la isla y cuando se ocultaba el sol, se reunían en el mismo punto donde se reencontraron la primera vez y cenaban en silencio, solo roto por una que otra silaba o frase no mayor a cuatro palabras.

Al cabo de un mes, el silencio terminó por romperse y aunque aún seguían llevándose mal, conversaban de manera un poco más fluida. Las frías cenas de la nada se convirtieron en cálidas y tranquilas y la desolada y hasta triste noche se transformó algo bello y nostálgico, tal y como las describían aquellas novelas llenas de romance que se publicaban en sus respectivas casas.

Sus ojos de manera fugaz se encontraban y con la mirada se seguían, sus manos se acercaban y volvían a alejarse y sus sonrisas eran leves y sus corazones palpitantes y acelerados se convertían en una novedad pasada. Cuando llegaba la hora de dormir, se giraban, aun no tenían el suficiente valor para hacerlo de frente. Ambos esperaban a que el otro mostrara señales de estar dormido y finalmente cuando se cercioraban de ello, cerraban sus ojos, deseando que al despertar todo fuese un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Sin darse cuenta, se fueron enamorando o eso creían que estaba pasado.

Una tarde, cuando el sol amenazaba con ocultarse y los colores naranjas empezaban a asomarse de manera traviesa, los dos rubios se encontraron y se sonrieron algo apenados. Estados Unidos le hizo un gesto con la mano a Inglaterra, indicándole que se acercara y este sólo se limitó a asentir y caminar hacia donde se encontraba el otro.

Se sentaron sobre la arena y miraron hacia el sol. Mantuvieron su mirada fija sobre el y contemplaron como los naranjas se iban transformando en rosas y azules. Vislumbraron la primer estrella de la que sería una hermosa noche y dentro de sus cabezas desearon que ese momento nunca acabase. Inglaterra apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del estadounidense y este posó su mano derecha en el hombro del oji verde. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, el momento era mágico y no deseaban arruinarlo de forma innecesaria.

Ambos suspiraron y cerraron sus ojos, despidiendo así al día que había finalizado y saludando de frente a la abrigadora noche. Luego de unos minutos en la misma posición, ambos se separaron y se pusieron de pie.

-vamos por algo para cenar- propuso el ingles y el otro se mostro de acuerdo.

Empezaron a caminar tranquila y pausadamente, no deseaban dejar atrás el atardecer mas hermoso que habían visto o quizás solo no deseaban dejar atrás el sentimiento que pesaba en sus respectivos corazones.

Recolectaron algunas frutas, era muy tarde para arriesgarse a salir a pescar. Regresaron al lugar donde había empezado todo y dejaron caer las frutas sobre la arena. Entre los dos encendieron una pequeña fogata y contemplaron el vaivén del fuego.

-Arthur…- rompió el silencio el de anteojos, era la primera vez que lo llamaba así luego de siglos.

-¿si, Alfred?- decidió responderle de la misma manera.

Los ojos azules que antes habían estado perdidos en el fuego se posaron el rostro del otro, delineándolo indirectamente, contemplando como los colores naranjas y azules se acoplaban perfectamente con el –tengo algo que decirte- dijo sin perder de vista al otro.

El ingles giró su rostro, encontrándose de lleno con los intensos ojos azules del chico, perdiéndose por segundos en ellos. Rápidamente recobró la compostura –yo también tengo algo que decirte- atinó a decir.

-te parece si lo decimos al mismo tiempo- propuso el estadounidense y el otro se mostro de acuerdo.

Los dos hicieron un conteo mental mientras veían el rostro del otro, sabían que lo que dirían marcaria la diferencia del antes al ahora y del ahora al después. Por sus mentes paso el tres, seguido del dos y se detuvieron antes de llegar al uno, el miedo y la incertidumbre les impedía avanzar de numero. Se sonrieron apenados y se rascaron la nuca, reanudando de nuevo el conteo final.

En sus cabezas el tres, dos, uno resonó fuerte y claro, no había ya vuelta atrás y lo que pasara dependía de lo que dirían. Al terminar de decirse mentalmente el "uno", ambos abrieron la boca y dijeron en voz alta lo que sus respectivos corazones habían estado ocultando desde hacía meses o incluso siglos.

-¿te vas a comer eso?-

-acepto salir contigo-

Fue incomodo, estaban más desconectados que nunca. La intención tan seria del estadounidense se trataba de comida mientras que el ingles pensó que le pediría una cita. Inglaterra era el que se sentía más apenado de los dos y sabiendo que había hecho el ridículo por haber malpensado la situación, se levantó de la arena y corrió lo más lejos que podía del chico, ahora sabia que el resto de su estancia en la isla seria una pesadilla. Por su lado, el estadounidense al no tener respuesta del otro, asumió que este le había cedido las ultimas bananas e ignorando los sentimientos ajenos, las tomó entre sus manos, se recostó en la arena y mordió un trozo de esta al tiempo que apreciaba la estrellada noche –ahh, que románticas se ven las estrellas, ojala tuviera con quien compartir esta vista- dijo antes de meterse nuevamente la banana en la boca.

* * *

¡Otro capitulo mas! ¡muchas gracias por seguirme por otro año mas! espero me sigan leyendo asi como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora y me disculpo anticipadamente porque habran ocaciones que pasen incluso meses para que actualice pero se que mientras las tenga a ustedes aun esperandome por una continuacion, me pondre las pilas y no dejare estos drabbles de lado. Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo lleno de amor y felicidad y muchas gracias a **Genevieve-Choiseul** por haberme dado la idea, se que no la segui al pie de la letra pero la esencia se quedo ahi ¡gracias!


	13. La Propuesta

Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su guapo creador.

Disculpas de antemano si llego a ofender a alguien.

_Anti proviene del griego y quiere decir "contrario a"_ (en pocas palabras)

* * *

**La Propuesta**

Luego de haber estado casi un agobiante mes en casa de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra decidió regresar a su patria; no se despidió siquiera de su anfitrión y huyó del lugar como adolescente rebelde. Para despistarlo, tomó un autobús que iba de Washington a Nueva York –un par de horas no le afectarían- y se mezcló entre los pasajeros.

Tomó asiento junto a una joven –seguramente menor de veintiuno- de cabellos y ojos castaños y poso sus esmeraldas sobre la ventanilla, deleitándose con las pocas casas estilo colonial que quedaban por la zona, criticando mentalmente el estilo arquitectónico que Alfred había adoptado recientemente. Dejo fluir sus ideas y terminó por recostar su cabeza sobre el vidrio, sabía que sería un largo viaje.

Sin darse cuenta, en el rato que parpadeo, se había quedado dormido y hacia varios kilómetros que había dejado atrás a la ciudad capital. Enfocó un poco la mirada y sólo vislumbró tierra casi árida y grandes montañas, el típico paisaje estadounidense. Apartó la vista del aburrido paisaje y se acomodó en el sillón, posteriormente miro su reloj y calculó el tiempo que faltaba para llegar a su destino. Hizo un mohín, aún había mucho camino por recorrer y ya no quería ver ese paisaje poco inspirador.

No habiendo más quehacer, se recostó sobre el asiento y cerro sus ojos, intentando volverse a dormir pero el sonido de sirenas se lo impedía. Por instinto, intuyó que seguramente se encontraban persiguiendo a un criminal y a juzgar por lo fuerte que sonaban, la persecución era muy cerca de donde estaban. Evitando moverse de la posición donde se encontraba, miro de reojo a los pasajeros y notó de inmediato sus rostros llenos de preocupación –sólo es una tonta persecución estadounidense- se dijo entre dientes para sí y colocó su brazo derecho sobre su frente en un vano intento para recuperar el sueño.

Las sirenas se fueron intensificando poco a poco, prácticamente podía escuchar las llantas de las patrullas alado del autobús. De pronto, un sonido agudo acompaño al sonido de las sirenas –autobús numero 6852 deténgase, repito, autobús numero 6852 deténgase- se escuchó y de inmediato supo que le hablaban a ellos pero por alguna extraña razón la voz del oficial se le hizo familiar aunque rápidamente lo atribuyo a que todos los americanos eran iguales.

A pesar que les habían pedido detenerse, el autobús continuó avanzando y la gente empezaba a protestar y gritar que se detuviera. La voz a través del megáfono siguió insistiendo mientras que las patrullas ya habían tomado la delantera del autobús. Sin inquietarse demasiado, Arthur maldijo su suerte, lo que menos quería era permanecer más en el país norteamericano pero al parecer tendría que quedarse más tiempo gracias al proceso judicial que se llevaría a cabo en caso que arrestasen a alguien en el vehículo donde iba.

Lentamente el transporte fue perdiendo velocidad y se fue orillando. Los pasajeros enfocaron rápidamente su atención hacia la ventanilla del lado del ingles y vieron a la docena de patrullas rodeándolos. Junto a las patrullas, media docena de motocicletas y ni se diga de oficiales pero había uno que resaltaba por sobre todos los demás, un joven no mayor de los veinte, con su piel casi bronceada y cabellos color miel. Inglaterra palideció al reconocerlo, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y disimulando, se escondió entre los pasajeros, no quería ser reconocido, no quería verlo, no quería nada con él.

El joven cabecilla de los oficiales caminó hacia el autobús y se subió a este. En cuanto ingresó, sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de cada tripulante y al no ver al "sospechoso", empezó a caminar a través del pequeño pasillo. Sus ojos azul cielo iban de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha. Los murmullos de los inspeccionados no se hicieron esperar y rápidamente sacaban conclusiones como "busca a un criminal que se escapo de la cárcel" y "seguramente busca a su novia que le fue infiel".

Por su parte, el de ojos color esmeralda se enterraba en su asiento y fingía ser otra persona, incluso se colocó lentes de sol e intentó improvisar un peinado nuevo, ¡incluso fingiría acento americano si hacía falta! pero no pensaba ser detenido por la representación de los Estados Unidos.

Y a pesar de su intento por pasar desapercibido, parecía ser que la nación americana lo había descubierto. El de cabellos color miel se acercó prácticamente corriendo al asiento de este y se colocó de frente –necesito saber tu respuesta- dijo y la gente empezó a murmurar. Por la manera en que lo dijo, la joven de cabellos castaños pensó que le hablaba a ella y se mostró confusa y apenada. Alfred de nuevo volvió a insistir –tu respuesta, ¿es si o no?-.

Al escuchar aquellas monosílabas, la gente dedujo que se trataba de una propuesta de matrimonio y que seguramente la castaña había huido para no dársela. La chica a pesar de estar roja como un tomate por la "propuesta de matrimonio" tan extraña que había recibido por parte de ese extraño, negó con la cabeza –no sé a lo que se refiere usted joven- atinó a decir y la nación prácticamente la ignoro.

-no era para usted señorita- dijo casi maleducadamente, apartándola del asiento y colocándose frente al ingles –me refiero a él- lo señaló y todos contuvieron la respiración –Arthur Kirkland, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si tu…-

El tiempo pareció congelarse y Kirkland no sabía a qué venía todo eso. Su mente empezó a sacar conclusiones, muchas de ellas tenían que ver con el americano queriendo burlarse de él pero otras llegaban a la resolución más impactante e impensable de todas y era que Alfred no estaba mintiendo. Regresando a la realidad y abochornado por la aparente declaración de amor, Arthur vio a los ojos a Jones y aguardó a que terminara de hablar.

-… aceptas compartir este plan de tarifa telefónica conmigo.- terminó de decir mientras le enseñaba un papel multicolor con la imagen de dos celulares y varios signos de dólar en el.

Todas las ilusiones que se habían formado en el corazón de Kirkland se desvanecieron. Los pasajeros miraron perplejos, sintieron que acaban de ver la mayor escena rompe corazones de toda la historia y no faltaron quienes se lamentaran lo despistado de su nación. El ingles, sintiéndose más que ofendido rechinó los dientes y contó hasta mil –Estados Unidos…- inhaló y exhaló -¡eres un idiota!- grito y nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.

Finalmente, el rubio ojos color bosque abandonó a toda prisa el autobús y le pidió aventón al primer auto que se le atravesó. Sus últimas palabras antes de irse fueron –¡Alfred F. Jones, tú y tu estúpida promoción telefónica pueden irse al carajo!-

* * *

¿Pensaron que lo habia abandonado? ¡pues no!. Conseguir ideas antiromanticas es muy dificil y escribirlas aun mas. No crean que me olvido de este proyecto y como siempre, si tienen ideas, animense a decirlas porque son bien recibidas. ¡Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios y por no haberme abandonado!.


End file.
